Talvas Fathryon
is a Dunmer conjurer and Neloth's apprentice. He can be found in Tel Mithryn. Background Talvas strives constantly to impress Neloth, get into his good books, and prove himself as an apprentice who is worth the time and effort to teach. Unfortunately, it seems that almost all of his efforts are in vain, as Neloth berates him at every turn and constantly considers him inept. The Dragonborn first encounters Talvas during one such attempt to prove himself, trying to perform Conjure Ash Guardian -- a particularly tricky spell that, at that point, only Neloth himself had mastered. Interactions From the Ashes Talvas attempts to summon an Ash Guardian, but the incantation goes awry and he needs the Dragonborn to put down the rampaging creature. Conjuration training Talvas offers master level training in Conjuration. If he is gained as a follower, the money paid for training can be taken back from his inventory. Follower Talvas can be gained as a follower if he is helped during the quest "From the Ashes". As a follower he can also be asked to become a steward for a homestead. Combat Talvas uses destruction spells like fireball and ice storm. He also may conjure a fire atronach or an ice atronach, and he equips any armor given to him. Conversations Heart Stones What is a heart stone?: "Heart stones are only found on Solstheim as far as I know. Master Neloth believes they may be fragments from inside Red Mountain that were flung here during the huge eruption two hundred years ago." Tel Mithryn What is this place?: "This is Master Neloth's tower. He's a Telvanni Wizard." Telvanni? Who are the Telvanni?: "You've never heard of the great houses of Morrowind? House Telvanni is the house of the master wizard, one of the ruling houses of Morrowind. Master Neloth is one of the oldest and most respected members of House Telvanni." Do you work with Neloth?: "Not so much with, as for. I am Master Neloth's apprentice. He's teaching me the art of sorcery." Is Master Neloth a good teacher?: "Um. Well, he is a great wizard. It's a great honor for him to have taken me as his apprentice. To be honest, it's horrible. He's very unpleasant and hardly teaches me anything. Sometimes he uses me in his experiments. Even so, I pick up a lot from just watching him." Trivia *Talvas will not become hostile if he sees the Dragonborn transforming into a werewolf Bugs * Other followers that share his voice type/actor may use his lines instead of their own. The follower's mouth will move as if he is saying his regular line but Talvas' line is heard. * Talvas may stop selling goods including spell tomes. Cause unknown but may have to do with using him as a follower. This makes any spells that can only be bought from Talvas unobtainable. This can never be resolved on consoles making it impossible to buy his unique spell tomes. * He may not be essential in some cases. Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Dunmer Category:Dragonborn: Tel Mithryn Characters Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers